


Nipple Fetish

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Ficlet, M/M, Manipulations, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has a fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipple Fetish

Art by: Elfqueen55

I am the one in charge, on my ship.

Spock obeys my commands, because he has no choice.  
  
It is our universe, and we enjoy the adventure and mayhem that go with it.  
  
But, alone together at night where no one sees us, he takes control.  
  
He makes me his prize possession.  
  
How he touches me, and whispers evil, naughty things.  
  
Best of all is when he attaches himself to my sensitive nubs.  
  
How he licks them, with his rough Vulcan tongue.  
  
He tastes, sucks, flicks, and bites hard, drawing blood.  
  
But, he is no monster, he feels my pain and pleasure.  
  
And he slowly heals the wound he has made, nursing it back to health.  
  
What a wicked, wicked devilish creature I live with.  
  
Oh, now he has moved to the other nipple.  
  
I can no longer speak.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
